gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:JacktheBlack
okay Okay I'm not rushing you, but guess what! I got the book! It came early for some reason and it is an awsome book, I am at the part where Dom is at his old house in the flash back, I was surprised their house wasn't destroyed on E-day. I am going back to reading! Good writing! --Gearslover01 19:47, 31 July 2009 (UTC) over and out! Advice with comic articles Okay i'm planning to revamp all the comic issues and i am wondering if this is a suitable format Gears of War:Hollow Issue One. Is that what we're kinda looking for for the Comic Articles?--Royal Theron 19:59, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :Cool i'll continue and do the rest in the same format.--Royal Theron 20:34, 31 July 2009 (UTC) ::Well its only basic really but i looked at wikipedia and though what do they do that we dont. and i came to the conclusion we need to reference and back up our points with external sources. This ensures what we say is justified. Phew lol. --Royal Theron 20:47, 31 July 2009 (UTC) You are right The sourcebook sucks! Only 10% of the story was true. And I knew it. The first time I saw that cutscene of Maria in the dream I knew that was E-day. I I also knew Dom would take that neckalace of hers after he killed her. So far the book is so depressing and sad. Not to mention this is like Christmas to me because 40% of the book so far is about Maria and talking about her death. So much to be added. Not to mention that picture of the couple was taken by Carlos, not Marcus. Your right again because Maria was so whack when she came out after taken her pills. She also is obsessed, she still cleans the kids bed. Alright, I am going back to reading, and no worries, Dom, Maria, her parents, and the kids are up to me. Talk to ya later, --Gearslover01 22:02, 31 July 2009 (UTC) over and out! P.S. Anya was fighting! I was like laughing of the thought, trying to lift the Lancer up! WOW! JacktheBlack, do me a favor and tell me how many articles we are till 800? Crazy, huh? The next is I know we are busy but are we still voting for next month? Dominic Santiago, pehaps? --Gearslover01 22:21, 31 July 2009 (UTC) over and out! Looks Like it's Just About That Time Again 700's gone by pretty quick.--Underdogg13 22:53, 31 July 2009 (UTC) 800 articles, bad internet connections, and other things... Hi Jack, long time no speak. Sorry I've taken so long to reply, I'll explain further down. That's great about 800 articles; I remember back when getting 500 seemed like such a big deal. This site has come along way since then! With all the stuff from JREM it's only a matter of time until we get to 4 figures. I see from your user page that you are having problems with your internet connection; I feel your pain! For the last 3 weeks my broadband connection has been very slow and cut out every few minutes. After talking for hours on the phone to a call center in another country, they sent an engineer to my house to see what the problem was. After hours of fiddling with the line, he eventually got it to work, and said it was running at 2000kbps (we pay for speeds up too 8000kbps). After he left I went to a website that measures connection speed; it said it running at 128kbps, but I didn't care because at least it was working. The next day, it cut out three times. It now cuts out several times a day, and never gets above 300kbps. In fact it cut out while I was writing this, and was out for about half an hour, which is why it has teken so long to reply. Like you said, run by monkeys. Good work on updating all the stuff from JREM. Hopefully I can get a copy as soon as it comes out in the UK. It sounds quite good, especially the stuff about what happened after E-day. Hopefully I can get hold the book before I go on holiday in a few weeks time, so I can read it then and be ready to add stuff when I get back. One last thing, I put Gear up as the AoTM. As usual I completely forgot about until the last moment, so I hope that's OK. Great to speak to again man, seems like ages since we last had a conversation! --EightyOne (talk) 15:26, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah, thanks for the putting the videos up. I watched the first two of the stealth option but then (surpirse surprise) the internet cut out! Also, it take about 1min to load 20-30 seconds on YouTube (on low quality) so I don't have the paitence. I might try again later though. --EightyOne (talk) 15:40, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Found something Jack, I found a video of Emergence Day, not the locust attacking though. I don't want you to add it on here but this video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1AvNM9chPVg . The first clip is of the Santiagos onlyminutes away from the Emergence. Remember, Maria sent her kids to her mothers. Oh by the way, I saw want you want to do with the template of the Locust Human war, you want it to be like this?: E-day 1 A.E. Hammer Strike 5 A.E. Fall of Landown and so on and so on? Talk to ya later, Gearslover01 22:34, 2 August 2009 (UTC) over and out! May I? May I add a catogory on the characters page? The dead people of E-day, this is not the title however. Please think about it, --Gearslover01 02:10, 3 August 2009 (UTC) over and out! By the way, ANYA wants to be on the field? Wow, I am half way done with the book. :Many have died, but how many have killed themselves? Hehe. Unless Dom kills himself. By the way, should Hammer Strike become a battle? It is a counter attack. --Gearslover01 02:37, 3 August 2009 (UTC) over and out! I am almost done I am almost done with the book. I am at the page where the finally deploy the Hammer. The funny thing is about this is I read this part while I was watching Independence Day with my family. --Gearslover01 15:44, 3 August 2009 (UTC) over and out! P.S. sometime today I am going to do Mr. Flores. You You want me to make like a file of messages by date like June-August 2009, and how? --Gearslover01 23:07, 3 August 2009 (UTC) over and out! Asking Jack, I need some help. One is I tried to make an archive but after I tried to finish it said there was a spam link so I couldn't make it. The next is ow do you get an award. That's it but there is one thing I need to tell you. Even though I kind of support the idea of processing in Locust prison meaning torture, but I figured out that the word is also used in real life prison. It means to have your picture taken and finger prints taken and your cell number decided. So, process might also mean to take te picture and put them in a certain pod. Please write back, --Gearslover01 21:09, 4 August 2009 (UTC) over and out! Two things Jack, can you help me with my last message and two should we start a new template and article? It's preliminary name, Civilian/COG-Stranded War. Please write back --Gearslover01 01:16, 5 August 2009 (UTC) over and out! RE: New rules Sorry about the late reply, internet problems again. That sounds good to me. Now the franchise is expanding it would be good to have admins that know source material in addition to the games. Although I guess that means I'll have to buy the comics! Thanks, --EightyOne (talk) 15:11, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Hofman Aint got a scanner man but i could try taking a picture with my digital camera.--Royal Theron 18:19, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :Just got your update :)--Royal Theron 18:20, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Age questions Jack, I know you must be busy but can I ask you some age questions about Dom and Maria? One is that I know Maria is one year younger than Dom but my question is where was that proven at in Aspho Fields? The next is Shouldn't Dom be born 20 years before Emergence Day? Because Benedicto was born when Dom was 16 and he died 4 years old, so you do the math. Plus, two years before E-day he turned exactely 18. The next is the same thing as the last, Maria born 19 years before E-day? And I think Dom was born on Brume. Because the Battle of Aspho Fields was in Brume and he was born 2 week before the battle. Sorry if this is a lot but age is confusing, best of luck --Gearslover01 17:51, 6 August 2009 (UTC) over and out! Reply Thanks and doesn't we need something like COG-Stranded War? - Flood12345 16:30, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Unamed Battle I'm sure liam will reply but in case he doesn't thats a good replacement.--Royal Theron 21:09, 8 August 2009 (UTC) sure Yeah I can do it, but it will be on my brother's profile. He has dark corners. By the way, AllFather's is huge! It is ginormus. And on the Highway map a brumak and hundreds of drones come through. And I just finished Jacinto's Remnant. What an amzing book. So, after the last flash back with Maria, Dom goes to the beach thinking about her, right? Oh speaking of Maria, the dierctor and staff for the film want Kate Beckinsale to play Maria. She would be a good character. Do you have the movie Click? If you do go to the scene where Kate and Adam are in the 90's doing their first kiss in a bar. If you look, Kate is identical with Maria, same face, ponytail and that pink sweater with the fold on top. Well, talk to you later. I might take a couple of days because inbetween football practice and visiting my mom in the hospital. Talk to ya later, --Gearslover01 01:20, 9 August 2009 (UTC) over and out! Inactivity I'm going to live with girlfriends parents for a week and a bit so i may not be on much, After about 2 weeks i should be back and ready to go. Just giving you a heads up :) --Royal Theron 13:01, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Gee Thanks So I had some caffine that night, sue me. SPlus I found out about a lot of info. Like I said, I can try, I have football practice everyday for 4 hours and I visit my Mom at the hospital. I'll try, --Gearslover01 23:42, 9 August 2009 (UTC) over and out!